earthmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Dieppe
Description Dieppe Was Established on the 7th of April 2019. This makes it a very new town (at least at the time of writing this) Despite this it already has 70 Chunks, 12 Residents and has EMC's Largest Pier. It is based in the North of France where the town of Cateles Once Was. It is very close to Paris and you can easily get there in less than half a minute by ice boat or even by walking. It currently uses a grass path road system but this will change in the future. The grass paths are decorated with a variety of flowers. At Dieppe's spawn there is a fountain which has 2 bubble collums (1 up and 1 down) to Dieppes Hub Which has a Nether Portal, A list of town rules and a enchantment station. It will also one day have a blaze grinder. History Pre Establishment: Before Dieppe was created the town of Cateles used to be in the land where Dieppe now is. All but one of the old Calates buildings were demolished ; that building is the Dieppe Museum. On the 29th Of March Catales would fall into ruin. Just over a week later Virus3 Decided to build his town there that would be known as Dieppe. It was Created at 19:05 On the 7th of April. First Week In the first week of existance Dieppe would mainly focus on claiming as much land as possible. Orginally it was planned for No Citizens to join in the initial period but this was quickly scrapped. Initially Recruitment was hard but after a while more active players would start joining. It was also in the week that the Samsun crisis occured which involved a raid on Samsun after Dieppe was scammed out of 60G. The following day the money would be returned. If you want to know more about this visit Dieppe Museum. Second Week Now in its second week Dieppe would start to focus more on citizens although lots of mining was still done. This period is ongoing as of the 16th of March. Buildings Dieppe Pier As Dieppe was a costal city Virus3 Wanted to make it feel more like a holiday destination. To do this he created a Pier. It Currently only has parkour but Spleef and Knockback Arenas Will be added soon. Dieppe Museum This was Created to show the history of Dieppe. New events are added to it everday as they happen so people can look back in the future. It also features an exhibit on the Samsun Crisis. Notable People Virus3 Despite playing EMC for under a month Virus3 has played over 2 Days of EMC. He started in the town of Reims which is also In France. After About 3 Weeks there Virus decided to make his own town and eventually settled where Dieppe now lies City Subdivisions Catales Street: This is the main street in Dieppe. It is called Catales street as it goes towards (and is in) where Catales used to be. Most Properties are on this road Conisar Lane: This is the main road leading into Dieppe. It connects to a path connecting Dieppe to Paris and also had Dieppe Station connecting Dieppe to France's Ice road systemnc Category:Towns